Boys Night Out
by Rekino
Summary: The male Konoha ninjas as well as Gaara of the Sand come together on one faithful night to discuss life’s little hurdles, girlfriends. [Naruto x Hinata]. [Sasuke x Sakura]. [Neji x Tenten]. [Shikamaru x Temari]


**Title: **Boys Night Out

**Chapter: **One-shot / maybe not… hehe how 'bout Girls Night Out? Lol. No seriously, I'm thinking of a sequel to this. So read and tell me what you think.

**Author: **Rekino

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Sakura, Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Temari, Naruto x Hinata

**Disclaimer: **These characters pitifully enough, do not belong to me. So leave me alone.

**Summary: **The male Konoha ninjas as well as Gaara of the Sand come together on one faithful night to discuss life's little hurdles, girlfriends.

Three years have passed by the way, so Naruto and all the genins are 16, while Neji's team is 17.

* * *

The wind blew solemnly throughout the night, its silent movements caressing tenderly. The night sky's stars twinkled brightly. The moon was high up in the sky giving off a faint glow, illuminating areas of the village. There stood a ninja, facing a store or shop of sorts. With a quiet huff the dark-haired shinobi silently made his way inside the building.

Walking inside, he immediately found himself doing a quick systematic scan of the internal of the restaurant. It was merely done as a reflex, but one could never be too careful. His shaded eyes came to flicker over the people within. A cook, a young helper, his daughter probably, a few customers, and finally-

"Welcome," said the daughter in greeting with a slight bow.

He nodded towards her, not really paying any direct attention to her. His eyes came to rest on one person. "Hyuuga." the visitor acknowledged with a tilt of his head as he looked at the Byakugan master he had come to respect. The teenager named Hyuuga glanced at him with his pearl jaded eyes and gave a slight nod indicating he had heard him.

"Uchiha." They stared at each other for a while, dangerous thoughts churning their way through both of their minds. Even though neither of them held any trace of any animosity towards each other for all the past events which had occurred, merely knowing it was all part of their job- their lives at ninjas; both were ready for the day that they would come to spar against one another. They were silently relishing that moment, for they knew it would be both exhilarating and a challenge.

"Maa… maa, what's all of this?" The tense silence was then broken by a certain grinning boy who appeared from the entrance of the store. He was greeted by a welcome from the cook's daughter and with a grin he ordered, '_the usual_'.

Turning around to face his companions, his unruly blonde hair spiked up as always, he grinned wider. Even from the outside, before he had arrived in, he had sensed the somehow present tension that existed between both dark-haired yet equally good-looking and aloof teenagers.

"Naruto– shut up." This blunt sentence coming from a positively calm yet inwardly irritated sand-nin, who stood from the sidelines, his arms crossed. Emerging from the shadows, unlike the Kyuubi boy did. If it was possible, which it seemed as if it was, Naruto grinned more and just laughed out loud. Hyuuga Neji simply put, thought he was insane. Inside Sasuke's mind, he was thinking along the same lines as the charcoal haired boy.

"Hehe! Gaara's no fun!" The one called Gaara promptly rolled his eyes before sitting down two seats away from Neji.

"Where are the others?" Neji asked, his eyes shut. He didn't need to actually look at the entrance to know if someone was there. His Byakugan did it all. But still he wondered where the others were. Their chakra was undetected.

Naruto smiled, and sat down beside Sasuke, who was situated next to Neji. "They're coming, don't worry." Sasuke stared at Naruto who began talking to the cook animatedly, his hands making motions to emphasize particular words. Neji was just staring at his teacup in quiet fascination. Gaara just looked like he always did.

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke asked, as his onyx eyes scanned the menu. He was actually very hungry. His stomach growled lightly, he cursed himself in his mind for not paying attention to Sakura's advice earlier and eating.

"Hmm? Oh, coz the girls always go out, so remember we decided to have a guys night out instead?" the Sharingan inheritor groaned, remembering the night a few weeks back when they had all gathered at Neji's place for a decided game of poker. That was when all the kunoichis started disappearing one by one, and they had realised they had been ditched.

"Oi, are we late?" asked Shikamaru, who came inside followed by Chouji. He looked at the three other boys before waving at them. Sasuke lifted a hand for his response. Neji on the other hand mumbled a faint '_hello_' and Gaara nodded instead. They pair sat themselves beside Naruto, and Chouji squealed out loud when he finally regarded what the cook was actually cooking.

He exclaimed in excitement, hands clapping one another in quick succession, "Ramen! I love ramen!" Naruto blinked dumbly at Chouji's announcement, but soon after his ocean blue eyes began to take a shine and he nodded furiously, his spiked up head bopping and the metal forehead protector sliding down slowly.

"I know what you mean! I love ramen too! So delicious yet–"

"I thought this was a _boys_ night out? Not a conference for ramen-lovers," smirked Kiba, who arrived at the entrance, Akamaru barking in agreement, his tongue wagging.

Naruto frowned. "Hah! Don't you dare insult ramen or I will kick your as–"

"Must we really use such words?" asked Shino who came to stand beside his teammate, hands in his pockets as usual. His dark glasses concealed his eyes. One could never know what he was thinking.

He nodded at the three teenagers who weren't included in the conversation and had no desire to be. "Sasuke, Neji, Gaara," he acknowledged. They just simply replied the same way they had to Shikamaru.

Kiba asked, "Where's Kankuro?" Now noticing that he wasn't present, his eyes roamed the vicinity of the enclosed area for the sand-nin. Everyone turned to stare at Gaara for an answer. The shinobi shrugged.

"He and Temari had to go shopping or something," he said simply. Everyone now redirected their gaze at Shikamaru, who held up a hand as if to ward them away, their stares were questioning.

"Hey, I didn't know she would steal him away," he replied honestly.

Some of the boys sighed, while Naruto groaned. Kiba patted the Shadow caster on the back sympathetically, as he passed him. "You've got it bad," The fang boy said to him simply. The chuunin put a hand to his face in exasperation.

"Girls are so troublesome…" he muttered, in time to see Chouji nodding in delight agreement while he slurped up his noodles.

"Ah, Neji, where's fuzzy-eyebrows?" asked Naruto, turning his attention to the jaded boy, gesturing to the empty seat beside Neji and Gaara.

"No idea, he's never late." Neji said with a shrug, taking a sip from his cup. He enjoyed the fact that tea could be so calming.

"Why _exactly_ are we here?" asked Gaara who had in front of him a steaming cup of tea, placed by the daughter of the cook. Naruto scowled in mock astonishment, as if it were one of the most obvious questions in the world.

"Maa! Why is everyone asking the same things? We're here coz I have a feeling the girls are hiding something!" Naruto announced smartly. Neji raised an eyebrow, Sasuke huffed, Shino and Gaara remained silent, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba blinked.

"Eh? The girls are hiding something? Like what?" Kiba asked with a frown, not quite liking things that were hidden. Akamaru barked, nodding his white furry head.

"Come to think of it… Temari has been acting strangely, well stranger than usual at least." Shikamaru said with a sigh, staring up at the pristine white ceiling, ignoring the glare Gaara shot him. He didn't like it when his sister was being insulted. Chouji and Naruto continued nodding. Both at their third bowl of noodles.

"Well, Sakura has been acting… different," muttered Sasuke under his breath taking a big bite from a rice ball, chewing on it as he wondered why girls could be so hard to understand.

They glanced at Neji who stiffened but then his posture relaxed. "Tenten's the same as always. If the girls were hiding something, Tenten would be able to keep it a secret," he said with a small smile, his pride towards his beautiful brunette girlfriend growing. "How about Hinata?" he asked Naruto who was swallowing the last bits of noodle from his noodle bowl.

"Uh… I dunno really, she's still quiet, but she seems to be avoiding my eyes more than often now," Naruto said with a shrug, gesturing to the cook for another bowl.

"What about you guys? Why don't you have girlfriends?" asked Shikamaru in his eternal state of boredom, finally peeling off his line of sight from the ceiling. Kiba glanced at him and put his hands to the back of his head.

"I don't really care, all the girls in this village aren't my type," he said with a proud snort. Akamaru nodded and barked happily in agreement with his master.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and moved on to the next teenager. "What about you Shino?" Shino stared back at him blankly.

"I'm engaged," he replied bluntly. Naruto who had been drinking tea, choked on the hot liquid, causing it to splash around.

"Hot! Hot!"

Sasuke stared at him and sighed. "Oi!" he groaned as he pounded Team 7's blonde ninja on the back. Naruto quickly recovered. Chouji just continued eating, but he was shocked, for now he ate faster, his eyes resembling small globes. Neji and Gaara just sat quietly as always.

"Congratulations," both Sharingan and Byakugan masters replied.

"Woah! I didn't know this! Who's the lucky girl?" Naruto exclaimed. He stared at Shino dumbly, not quite believing that the aloof man was even with a girl, not to mention engaged.

Shino just looked at him in amusement seeming to take it all in stride. "A kunoichi named Hanabi from the Hyuuga clan." At the mention of Hyuuga, Naruto's eyes darted to Neji, who just smirked slightly, shutting his eyes.

"Ah, so you're the one who is engaged to Hanabi." Shino just nodded. Naruto shook his head in confusion. He decided to then change the subject.

"I think we should get Gaara a girlfriend!" he proclaimed. Sasuke snorted out from his tea in surprise. Chouji choked on a carrot. Shikamaru hit his head on the same seat he fell from. Neji and Shino were deathly still. Kiba blinked and then started laughing hysterically, rolling onto the floor and began pounding it in fits of laughter. Akamaru watched his master worriedly.

"No," Gaara said icily.

"But–"

"No."

"I really think that it'd be good–"

"No."

"Why don't you even think abo–"

"No."

"There are a lot of pretty girls–"

"No."

"Are you sure? I mean you're 16 and you need a–"

"No."

"Come on, I– "

"I said _no._" Naruto found himself giving up on the situation. A quick glare from Gaara it and it was all over.

Kiba grinned at him anyway, he stood up from the floor, dusting his clothes, "Nice try," He said with a chuckle, Naruto rolled his eyes.

He muttered, "At least I tried,"

"Let's play a game," Chouji said, finally taking a break from his eating binge, "You guys tell us two things you especially like about your girlfriends and we'll see if we agree with them." Naruto punched his fist in the air, agreeing with the plan readily.

"Yea, let's do that!" he turned around for confirmation and everyone, or at least, those who had partners, just shrugged in reply, none seeming to care much.

"Why don't you start Naruto?" Chouji asked, as he started on his fifth bowl. It was actually a ploy so that Chouji could keep the cook occupied with his own orders instead of Naruto's. Chouji's eyes glinted evilly and he smirked, his best friend noticed this and he put a hand to his head, ruffling his dark hair.

"So troublesome…" he murmured.

Naruto thought about what he liked about Hinata, he thought really hard he really did. The minutes passed. "Eto, hmm, the two things I like about Hinata are that… she's really nice and she always listens to the things I talk about!"

"I feel sorry for her already," whispered Kiba to Akamaru with a smirk. Shino chuckled lightly. Naruto paid no heed to them.

The teenagers nodded their heads.

It was true, Hinata was exceptionally nice, but she was also startlingly quiet and shy, those attributes easily being seen as her drawbacks. But at sixteen and a chuunin, her beauty was unmistakable. Her midnight violet hair had increased in length and now just touched the tips of her shoulders. It was usually worn in a low ponytail and now she frequently smiled as she was in Naruto's company. The heir to the Hyuuga name had no intention to become a jounin. She had decided to give up her title as the inheritor. Yet her father finally came to regard her as courageous, especially when her little sister, Hanabi came to excel her position. Hinata was also a great listener, her job now being a teacher at the Academy, which she enjoyed beyond comparison to missions and the like.

"Eh, I guess it's my turn. Temari… well, she isn't as meddlesome nor troublesome as some girls, who I won't name, and it's undeniable she's a brilliant strategist," he said with a small smirk, Gaara stared at him but nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Temari, who had been promoted to jounin level, was the strategist of Gaara's team. She received many recommendations from the higher superiors of both villages. Until one day she was called to assist Shikamaru in putting teams of ninjas together, making sure that all of the shinobis attributes, personalities and skills were compatible and exceptionally made sure that nothing nor nobody clashed in anyway with one another. The fan-user wore the same clothes as before, but this time she kept on two headbands; one of the Sand and one of the Leaf.

Sasuke finished his last rice ball, wiping the last traces of rice from his mouth with the back of his hand as he did. "What I like about Sakura? Two things? Her eyes, her smile, end of story. Question me and die," he said coolly as he ordered a serve of takoyaki balls and curry ramen.

Sixteen year-old Haruno Sakura remained at chuunin level, she was prepared to become a jounin though, and she still retained her fiery personality. The pink-haired kunoichi taught at the Academy, assisting young students with Hinata. However she spent most of her times on missions with Naruto and Sasuke like before. She taught students how to use chakra and enjoyed working with them, immeasurably, many a time did Sasuke come upon her at the Academy to see her apple coloured eyes sparkle joyously when she was around the children of the Leaf.

Her hair had still remained short at the back, but now the front bangs were considerably longer. She wore a different yet similar uniform to the one she had worn four years ago. The blood red uniform she had was open and inside she wore a black top with a netted shirt. Her shorts remained the same. Team 7's spirit hadn't died.

Naruto pouted, that wasn't the answer he had wanted to receive. But he didn't press on. He turned to Neji.

"Tenten's personality, her ability to contradict me when I'm wrong and the fact that she is the only one who understands me," he let out slowly.

Tenten had grown taller as the years passed by. She no longer wore her old uniform, as she was a jounin, and an Anbu at that. She usually wore the Anbu uniform but there were times she would revert to her old clothes, mainly for simple training. Her hairstyle had changed, not tied up into two buns, but rather a bun, or a simple ponytail at other times with her bangs framing her face. The weapon specialist worked together with Neji for missions, the two assigned as partners with one another by Shikamaru, who remained a chuunin, but had high authority, from his previous accomplishments. It was a surprise when it was realised that both had shared mutual feelings for one another. But she seemed the one best for Neji, knowing his personality inside and out.

"What about Ino?" asked Naruto, his arms crossed and his eyes squinted as if he were deep in thought.

"What about her?" asked Kiba suspiciously, wondering what the Fox was getting at. Naruto's ocean blue eyes opened slowly in realisation.

"She isn't dating at the moment right?"

"Like I said, what about her?" Kiba pointed out annoyed.

"Shouldn't we set her up with someone?" Naruto said with a half shrug. Kiba just grunted.

"Why didn't we do it before then?"

Shikamaru grimaced and added, "Coz she was so bent up on Sasuke, remember?" Sasuke cringed unintentionally.

Naruto's face blanched before regaining his cheery visage. "What's your point? Everyone either has a thing for Sasuke or Neji." The pair of said boys just shrugged.

And left out of the girls was Ino who hadn't gotten with anyone. She dated every now and then, but hadn't been able to find anyone particular to like.

"It's none of our concern if she remains single," added Sasuke. He made an attempt to change the subject by masking his question with indifference. Neji smirked and admired him plainly.

Naruto frowned. "Yea, I guess..." Shino was silently conversing with Shikamaru about line-ups for missions. Chouji was continually stuffing his face, up to the twelfth bowl. Then in barged a dishevelled looking ninja. His familiar dark bobbed hair fell across his face in a sweat-induced haze and he breathed deeply, catching his breath.

"Oh, fuzzy eyebrows! What took you so long?" Naruto grinned.

"… R-run…" he said in between ragged breaths. The gang of teenagers blinked blankly.

"Eh…?" The blonde haired boy blinked back dumbly.

"Th-the gi-girls…" he drawled out tiredly, a hand grasping the wall next to him to steady himself.

"Eh…? Naruto continued.

"A-re co-coming…"

"…."

"Eh…? EH!" Naruto _eeped_ loudly in shock his hands slapping his face in disbelief. His jaw unhinged to the ground in apparent surprise, his sapphire eyes becoming as wide as saucers.

Kiba scowled. "Shit!"

Sasuke muttered, "Fuck."

Neji frowned. "Damn…"

Shino grimaced at the language.

Shikamaru groaned, "We're so doomed…"

"Screwed more like it…" grumbled Chouji.

"I wonder how they found us," mused Gaara silently, ignoring the states of shocks his comrades waddled in. Naruto ran up to Rock Lee who was beginning to faint in an unmanly way at the entrance. Grabbing the material of his clothes he began shaking the older shinobi abruptly.

"Oi! OI! FUZZY-EYEBROWS! What do you mean they're coming!" Naruto yelled out incredulously. Shaking the boy like a can of beans, his eyes still bulging from their sockets. No way could the girls have found out!

"The girls… they cornered Kankuro and tortured him for information– I tried to stop them… I'm so sorry… Naruto," with that the green-clad ninja promptly fainted, his eyes lolling around in swirls. Causing Naruto to have a near fatal heart attack.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Guys what do we do?" he asked, turning to face the three most logical people in the group. His mouth gaped in shock, a nice rendition of a fish really.

"Sasuke, Neji, Gaara!" he whirled around furiously, looking for the teens that had disappeared. A single rice ball and two teacups left in their place.

"Argh! They ditched me!" Naruto cried out. He spun around on his heel.

"Guys!" No use, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were also long gone. Scattered bowls of ramen, plates and cups in his midst instead. Naruto began to sob.

"So cruel…" he murmured, he couldn't believe he had been abandoned!

"Boy?" asked the cook politely. Naruto looked at him, the cook gazed at him sympathetically.

"I'm afraid you'll have to pay for the bill…" he mentioned softly, pointing to all the food the group had consumed. He sincerely felt sorry for his best customer. But he had to make money. Naruto felt as if he were on the verge of dying.

Well look on the bright side, he thought unconsciously, it couldn't possibly become any worse.

"NA-RU-TO!"

… It just did.

Naruto suddenly had two major heart failures, all on one night as well. He began to weep and prayed to any dear god who was listening to save him. Hell even his mentor, Kakashi would be good at this point. Anything to save him from the deadly Amazon women.

He sighed. No! He was a ninja! He could handle this! He sucked in a breath and gulped, noticing how dry his throat had become. Mustering all his courage, he fisted his right hand into a ball as he turned around to meet his fate and his possible death. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Only a pair of glowering demonic eyes. "DIE!"

"ARGH!" was the echoing scream reverberated from the teenager. Was that the end of our favourite main character? Probably.

* * *

Sasuke passed the uprooted trees, stopping from his suddenly dash to gaze up at the night sky. He hadn't meant to leave his companion there – okay maybe he had But if it involved females, the number one rule of the men, if it involved _them _was; Save _Yourself_. Which everyone paid exceptional attention to. Except for Naruto who probably forgot about it as always.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara who stopped behind him, sensing the Chidori user tense. Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. They needed to get far _far_ away, and fast.

"I thought I heard someone scream," he said simply.

It sounded so familiar. He could have sworn it was– No. It was probably his imagination. Shrugging off his unease, both ninjas took off into the safety of the night, not knowing how exceptionally lucky they were.

* * *

Akamaru whimpered lightly. His hyper sensitive ears picking up the friend of his master's scream of pain. Kiba flinched, hearing it as well. He petted his friend's ear lightly, giving it a sort of a pat.

"Don't worry we're safe now," he said with a lop-sided grin. Akamaru barked happily. Kiba could only hope he was right.

* * *

Shikamaru shook his head in boredom. Both he and Chouji were out at the fields, staring heavenward. Both ready to run if the need came to be. They just continued looking up, ignoring all else. The translucent rays of moonlight came to hit their faces illuminating the area. A shiver passing through their bones as they realised something tragic must have happened. They prayed for their safety.

* * *

"You're sadistic you know that?" came a soft chuckle from the shadows. A young woman emerged from the darkness, her long brunette hair out and billowing in the late night breeze. She was clad in the traditional Anbu uniform; the intricate mask of a raven on her face.

Neji laughed lightly, his own hair flowing in the wind. "It was kind of…" he paused, trying effectively to find the correct term, "_harsh_, I imagine."

The jounin lady snickered, coming to stand beside him high above another building overlooking the situation below. It was actually a sight to see. Jounin Naruto, the Kyuubi boy, being manhandled by a couple of chuunin females. "Harsh? I think it would have been safer if you left him out with a couple of unfed cheetahs instead," she said with a wry giggle.

He smiled. "Possibly," he replied. He turned to face her as she took of her mask, her ebony eyes glowing in the pale moonlight. The master of most weapons known to man, smiled in return, as Neji snaked a hand to her waist and nuzzled the tanned skin in between her shoulder blades.

"You think he'll be ok?" asked Tenten, tilting her head at the scene downwards.

"Of course. Naruto is known to get himself out of sticky situations, this should be no different."

Tenten hummed and nodded. "Hope so," she murmured. She turned to gaze at her boyfriend "So, enjoyed your boys night out?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Neji just chuckled.

**The end… **

**

* * *

**

Do you guys like it? Hehe! What do you think a sequel? Girls Night Out! Lol.

Rekino


End file.
